User talk:Fox007/Archive
Ahhhhh so many red links! lol ~~ Napalm Flame 17:18, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :XD i am still trying to relink them to wiki Fox007 17:19, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::All you need to do is type GW: before all the red links and they fixed. ~~ Napalm Flame 17:20, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::so easy :o Fox007 17:21, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Yes, surprisingly. And that means no need to make pages dedicated to redirecting to guildwiki XD ~~ Napalm Flame 17:22, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::PvX is new still learning all the new codes :D Fox007 17:23, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hmm, yeah, quick question for you- is it ok for me to put a delete tag on that mission page you made which you could link straight to guildwiki instead? And oh yeah, you use so many templates it's confuddling =S ~~ Napalm Flame 17:26, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::yes you can delete that page and about the templates there kinda very wrong since i have to change al the codes in the templates to make them linking to right thing but the picyures are working now:DFox007 17:32, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:32, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Flask of Firewater.jpg Can I ask why you have created the page Flask of Firewater.jpg? Cause if it's not being used I was gonna slap a delete tag on it. Thanks. --MasterPatricko 10:33, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::I have used it in the drunkard template. But i don't get it why it ain't getting showed that it is used on .jpg page --Fox007 11:52, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :::Ah i see it is a apart page don't know why or how i made that page anyway you can delete that 1. srry for the useless page making.--Fox007 11:58, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Don't worry about it, I'm just sort of on a crusade to delete extra stuff we ported from GuildWiki so I am going through basically every page. --MasterPatricko 12:00, 18 May 2007 (CEST) lolalarm build you're actually gonna have all enchants up: fastcast reduces cast times to negative, meaning you cast everything before pressing any button :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:59, 17 February 2008 (EST) :and you're gonna spike kill yourself because of life sacrifice, following that theory XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:01, 17 February 2008 (EST) :fixed your talk page formatting btw ;) - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:09, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Cultist fervor ftw :) xD i'm actually healing myzelf with that skill while i am saccing HP Fox007 14:24, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::but if you activate all skills at the same time, wouldn't you sac exactly the same moment, while you get the hp shortly after? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:50, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::I am saccing -999970% and here comes some math ^^ Saccing is - and the mount is -. and - + - = + so ectually i am healing my self with a sac skill xD Fox007 10:47, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::why should you be saccing negative? awaken the blood double sac, so order of the vampire and order of pain will already cost you 68% of your hp. dark fury adds another 34% sac, meaning you're dead. only contagion could save you, because it makes you sac negative, but only if you get a condition, which you won't before you're dead :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:56, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::oke after casting all spells you will have sacced a total of 100.5% xD but don't forget Poisoned Heart which kills you anyways rofl. Espiaclly now they nerfed Mystic regeneration --Fox007 10:02, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::well, since you have earth prayers that high, you will get 600003 regeneration total, but before you can enjoy that, you'll be dead anyway XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:10, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::::::aye xD but i mean 1.708.339.084Hp is alot :D --Fox007 10:34, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::not bad. you should enter that to ttibot's contest. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:03, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::which contest he got a few on his page? --Fox007 10:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::...forgot which one it was. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:28, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Usefull xD --Fox007 12:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::i know. i'm always like that. >.> - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:16, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::XD well maybe if i find the contest ill add the build^^--Fox007 08:27, 22 February 2008 (EST) Your Prepared Ranger build has been moved to Build:R/any Prepared Ranger. The 'a' in 'any' should be lowercase. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:19, 25 February 2008 (EST) :I'll think about it next time --Fox007 03:45, 26 February 2008 (EST) user:Fox007:Team - Ursan Time Has been moved to user:Fox007/Team - Ursan Time, as it is now in your namespace (like it should be). --20pxGuildof 11:01, 8 March 2008 (EST) :oopsie :) --Fox007 11:09, 8 March 2008 (EST) test test sig just me or is evryone seeing a code?--[[User:Fox007|Fox007 ]] 16:37, 8 March 2008 (EST) :check the "raw signature" box... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:15, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::I found that out :) later on xD --Fox007 08:44, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::Smexy :O --20pxGuildof 08:53, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::My sig owns :) --Fox007 08:55, 9 March 2008 (EDT) user:Fox007:P/W SY Protector Has been moved to user:Fox007/P/W SY Protector, so it is now in your namespace. --20pxGuildof 11:41, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Have to watch out for such things lolz --Fox007 11:46, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Stoled My layout you have. Is cool though, with the credit 'n all. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:12, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :=3 --Fox007 05:15, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Want me to remove it O.o? --Fox007 05:19, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Not at all. You even give credit, so I've got no problem with you using it. "Is cool though, with the credit 'n all," that's what I meant there, bad grammar not withstanding. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:23, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Meh grammer ish a worse thing ^^ --Fox007 05:26, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Templates Seem to center EVERYTHING. IDK why, I tried adding a tag but it didn't work. --20pxGuildof 17:20, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Also found a code showing up in the template when showed O.o ill try to fix it till then ill remove it^^ --Fox007 17:22, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::I fixed it. It seemed the was in the wrong place. I removed it all together. It still looks nice, so I don't see an issue. --20pxGuildof 17:28, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::where you have it know since i have been busy with it to and we might edit the things while we were busy. --Fox007 17:29, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::There's no center tag. I took them out. It looks basically the same, but if you really want it centered, put the tag right before the text in the template. Then add the end center tag at the end of the template. --20pxGuildof 17:30, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Just found another problem whenever you write something under the template it will be in the template. and it is all copied from the real one - the category. so i have no cluea where to start looking. --Fox007 17:33, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::The "1337.0" is also cut off. I'd suggest uploading a photo and using that. --20pxGuildof 17:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Gonna think of something of no ideas yet. Any suggestions? --Fox007 17:35, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Even just typing "1337" in Paint and making the background match that of the template would work. If not, Mending is always good. --20pxGuildof 17:40, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Please I need a little help Hy! Can somebody tell my how can I create my "comment name" like Fox007's name is orange. I'm new in this user page creating and I need sometips pls. Daviez 07:49, 5 April 2008 (EDT) : Daviez or any other color you want :) to do it go to --> My preferences --> and enter it in nickname. And don't forget to turn on the raw signature.--Fox007 08:43, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :: Well I'm trying it but it say something "Invalid raw signature" or what pls help :( Daviez 09:09, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Daviez <-- Copy :P --Fox007 09:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It must have " around the orange, otherwise it will show invalid. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:20, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Daviez Redo --Fox007 09:21, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: :) thnx I think its working now ¬ DaVIEz 11:12, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Works :P --Fox007 11:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ahh thnx Fox I know now how to add image to my nickname =) ¬ DaVIEz 05:59, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No problem^^ --Fox007 06:01, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: Maybe this icon will be better :P. Do you know why is that when I save my nickname its overwrited aoutomatically back to my last nick name? :S ¬ DaVIEz 06:10, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Note: After saving, you may have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: hold down Shift while clicking Reload, or press Ctrl-Shift-R (Cmd-Shift-R on Apple Mac); IE: hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F5; Konqueror:: simply click the Reload button, or press F5; Opera users may need to completely clear their cache in Tools→Preferences.--Fox007 06:11, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: Thnx maybe its will work now ¬ DaVIEz 06:14, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::3. ¬ DaVIEz 2. ¬ DaVIEz 1. ¬ DaVIEz Don't forget to link the images back to your userpage Fox007 06:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Upload the image you are using in image:user Daviez sig and place a redirect in it #REDIRECT User:Daviez Fox007 06:20, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Well I don't know how to do it but I write this in my nickname: ¬ DaVIEz where I need to use that #REDIRECT or what :S ¬ DaVIEz 08:52, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::: Ammm I think its working now =) ¬ DaVIEz 08:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Working :) Fox007 11:20, 6 April 2008 (EDT) AwS A monk would do a better job using monk skills. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Monks can't keep on SB on a party of 4 without killing his blue bar --Fox007 15:52, 12 April 2008 (EDT) My userpage + talk ^ troll Rusty 19:03, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :finally he finds out :D --Fox007 03:57, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::I found out before, I'm just lazy. Also, I got nominated for Build Master, and no-one's noticed. It'd be awesome if you could vote. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 04:17, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Coll the votes are saying the opposite of each other xD Fox007 04:42, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Spam is not good for you. See you in three days. -- Armond Warblade 13:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Learned my lesson. Fox007 ::Avoiding your ban extends it. -- Armond Warblade 14:45, 30 April 2008 (EDT) A/W Shitty Locust Reconsider my vote? No. I tested the damage myself (auto attack auto attack auto attack auto attack rebuff auto attack) and it was much inferior to DB/MS spam. LF sucks, get over it and move on. Gogey 17:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) FOX FOX ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:04, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :RICKY^^ Fox007 09:05, 12 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AAny%2FMe_Ursan&diff=609776&oldid=579290 some persons prefer GW and some GWW it's usually good to just stick to what the original author added. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I am the original Author ;) Fox007 04:17, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::oh. Well then the person who added them but yeah w/e. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Same person -.-" Fox007 07:16, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Fox, where did you go? QQ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:26, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :I went that way ---> Fox007 08:11, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::But the rest of us went there <-- D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:42, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Went back to my old NL/BE Guild =3 Got offi there once again xD Fox007 06:02, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Reanimated You dick. You took that word and didn't even animate it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Go get a animated Piplup ^^ Fox007 12:21, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::I had that idea at work, then I realised how lazy I am. I am off to go and eat pizza because I am too lazy to cook, pz. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::This one might do google ftw 500px. Fox007 13:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::That is made of pure orgasmic win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Love copy vio's -.-" Fox007 14:23, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Are you scottish? My guildie made this exact build from scratch last night with some scottish dude. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:54, 14 December 2008 (EST) :hmm nope not really i am kinda dutch. Fox007 11:57, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::but you did make it with him? cookie? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:08, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Nope. i kinda obs'd it. Fox007 12:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::so why were you stupid and stuck it on wiki? Just obsing is boring and sad. and if you thought it rolled and wanted fame, just run it yourself... /zzz Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:42, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::::A. i am running it B. i was bored at that moment. Fox007 12:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::::::tip. don't put good builds on wiki. wait for somebody else to. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:02, 14 December 2008 (EST) your recent block I've (just) blocked you for 3 days. You were constantly re-applying your vote on Build:Team_-_HA_Discord_Spike, despite 2 BM's (who are deemed by the community to be more knowledgeable at the game than the rest of us) removing it. I then replied to you're post on the AN, saying if you still insist that you're right and these 2 BM's are wrong, to contact a 3rd party, a BM who wasn't involved with this situation, and until such a time to leave your vote removed. After this, you proceeded to re-apply your vote (yet again). You only have a short block (3 days). Remember policies apply to Votes as well... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:06, 27 January 2009 (EST) wow you're so damn stubborn, and you're bad at it =/ --'-Chaos-' 18:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I know Fox007 18:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::That stubborn behavior will get you a month next time. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Justification. The build was made and vetted before the PnH really was meta. So archive is normal isn't it? Fox007 20:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::So instead of bringing it to the talk you started a revert war, gj. --'-Chaos-' 20:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::(ec)That's what you ask before you get banned tbh. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 20:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::ì like to do thing the otherway around. Fox007 20:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::idiot.. --'-Chaos-' 20:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thank you Fox007 20:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Not like you didn't see it coming. --'-Chaos-' 20:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No NPA Chaos. Fox should know better and if he doesn't, well he'll learn. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't like to learn from revert wars in which i am clearly right. Fox007 20:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Even if you are right, that doesn't mean you shouldn't take it to the talk page. -- 20:52, 3 March 2009 ::::::::::::Alright, Big, although someone had to say it. Not that I'm much better. --'-Chaos-' 20:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't care about the ban i just find the reason why the revert war started stupid since i was just right. Fox007 20:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It. Doesn't. Matter. A build master made the decision. You have no say over that. And if it happens again, you're getting a really long ban. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I can't stand the decision of not archiving. I mean would Goldenstar voted it 3-3-x if PnH was meta? And builds going from good to trash or whatever because of meta changes should be archived right? Fox007 20:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Look. Discuss it with Goldenstar, or another build master. Do not revert war. It's simple. Maybe they'll see your point and change it. Forcing your opinion like that will only end in your failure and you should be intelligent enough to understand that. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It just happened to get vetted despite the meta. --'-Chaos-' 21:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :well got to sit my week out before being able to do anything to get hte build archived ;) Fox007 21:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I could just delete it at any moment for no reason, stop being dumb. Our archives are full of crap that no one ever runs, I'm putting a stop to that practice. Great builds get archived for meta shift, good builds do not unless they were run heavily. Something like Sway (R/D version) can get an archive for meta shift, a hexway no one ever ran does not. Misery Says Moo 21:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::just move it to User:Fox007/Build:Team - AoE Hexpressure and the talk when you are busy anyways Fox007 12:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::thank yous Fox007 16:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Roar haha? Being helpful and being a dick are two different things. I suggest you choose the former. ~ Big sysop 17:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :ups. Sorry was doing two things at the sametime. Fox007 21:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) lol Damage Spike = manlyspike tbh [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 15:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :to make Pve go asplood Fox007 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: *Sees your Page* shit i wasn't the first one lol Fox007 15:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, its rediculously effective,and somehow still works if one warrior or the MoP is asleep. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::i think it works a lot better if the MoP Necro Actually casts Mark of Pain xD. Fox007 17:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::obviously, but just shows it has much domages [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wonder whem some does DoA or something with it. Fox007 18:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the agro forums btw - our working DoA manlyspike is there somewhere! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday already. i'll bet i will forget it tomorrow :P Fox007 09:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Aww. Thanks ^^ [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why are guild requirements always so hard :( Fox007 15:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::We have nothing strict but we're not much like other PvE shitter guilds as far as recruiting and stuff goes. We're a small group of friends (~15 people) that are basically online everyday and only really add people who we have played with a number of times and know pretty well. We sometimes micro leech roles in DoA and things (like bonders) but hardly ever use vent since people know what to expect and what they are doing. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I know that's why i have resisted in asking you / anyone else of agro to accepting me in the guild. Fox007 16:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Something you should read. May not be policy on here, but it's wiki policy What you're doing is dumb, just revet the build, and tell tab to stop being a dick. What you're doing just wastes others time, it does nothing to solve the problem. My Soles Are 22:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Since when did PvX hold themselves to any Policy's? Fox007 15:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::If we didn't hold to policies this would be an even bigger shithole. Just because PvX can be slightly lax doesn't give anyone an excuse to ignore polciies tbh.---- The Liger speak to me 15:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::PvX got people way worse then i am. Fox007 15:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know. You're alright lol.---- The Liger speak to me 15:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC)